Dyed Green
by Death For One
Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day at the institute and sombody has too much time and green dye on their hands. So many of the students are in for a shock when they wake up. With Kitty, Amara, Jean, Jubilee and Roberto on the case this prankster won't get away,


**This is something I came up with while babysitting my little sister.**

"Professor!" Rogue yelled as she stomped down the stairs.

"In the kitchen." Came his telepathic reply.

"What's wrong Stripes?" Logan asked as he drank his coffee and read todays newspaper.

"What's wrong? Oh I'll let you know what's wrong! My hair is what's wrong! It looks like somebody blew their nose in it!"

Both Logan and the Professor raised their heads at the same time and stopped short. Rogue's normally white streaks had been died a bright green. It took ten minutes before Logan broke the silence.

"Well that's a strange hairstyle."

"Strange. It's horrible I can't go to school like this"

Kurt chose that moment to teleport on the table. Murder was written in his eyes.

"You think you can't go to school? Well my entire body is green!"

Rogue stared at Kurt for a while before shaking her head.

"You have the image inducer."

Before Kurt could reply Scott stormed in.

"Somebody re-tinted my glasses green. Which now that I think about it is pretty cool. Amara looks like a leprechaun."

Scott turned around to smile at Amara but she glared at him.

"I really am green." She hissed. Kurt tried unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter so he teleported out. Scott paled and backed out the door. Suddenly a very loud and very high scream invaded the air. Seconds later an angry Kitty phased into the room.

"I am going to kill whoever dyed my clothes!"

"You know Kitty green is your color but I'm behind you one hundred percent. This person will pay for what he or she did to my hair."

"And my skin."

"Is there room for one more?" Jean asked from the door way. The other three girls momentarily forgot their anger as they giggled at Jean. Logan at this point had read the green marker on Jean's face and high tailed out of there with the Professor following close behind.

"You three stop laughing writing Pinch My Butt on somebodies face is mean and vulgar! Say sorry!"

"Sorry." The girls echoed.

"Hello la-"Rahne stopped once she caught sight of them. She stared at them with her head cocked and eyes narrowed.

"Well I didn't know you four were so into this holiday." She gave them another glance as she poured herself some milk. "Have fun!" She called out while walking through the door.

"Well I don't think it's Rahne." Kitty said sitting down on the table.

"Then why hasn't she been vandalized?" Rogue asked crossing her arms.

"Well she does like wear green every day and whoever did this, did it because of it being St. Patrick's Day."

"That doesn't give them a right to paint me green." Amara huffed.

"Amara-" Jean started but was cut off by Roberto walking through the door. He looked perplexed when the girls kept staring at him.

"What?" He asked. Kitty silently handed him a mirror. He took one look and started screaming. On his face was green make-up; green lipstick, green eye shadow, green blush, green mascara and even a green beauty mark.

Amara grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards her room while the other girls followed.

"What are you doing?" He asked once they made it to her door.

"We have to get that off you." She replied flicking on the lights making Jubilee cover her face with her pillow.

"Jubilee get up you have to see Roberto's face." Jean said with her mind. Jubilee slowly rolled off the bed and started laughing. Roberto sent her a glare but soon had to close his eyes so Amara could get off the eye shadow.

"Wha…what happened?" Jubilee gasped.

"Somebody thought it'd be funny to make people green." Rogue informed her.

"So it wasn't any of us because we all got pranked." Jubilee stated.

"What do you me all got pranked?" Roberto asked now make up free. Jubilee wordlessly held up her hands. Each fingernail was painted green as were her toenails.

"Why don't we make a list of everyone who got pranked?" Kitty suggested holding up a pencil and paper. With the girls and Roberto's names already on it.

"Sure. Kurt came in right after me with green fur.

"And Scott's glasses were green."

"So that leaves Ray, Sam, Bobby, Jamie, Rahne and the teachers." Kitty told them.

Jean pondered that for a few seconds before saying, "You can scratch off the teachers they wouldn't do something like this. And you said that Rahne didn't do it."

Kitty nodded and made a few adjustments to the list. "Well alright then why don't we go pay a visit to Ray and Sam?"

Once Jubilee got dressed they headed to the boys room. Once there Roberto knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Sam muttered groggily as he opened the door.

"Um… you…your hair." Roberto stammered.

"What?" Sam took Kitty's mirror and promptly fainted.

"Well he sure didn't take the green buzz cut well." Rogue stated and pushed open the door. Jean lifted him and placed him on the bed. "I think we can cross him off our list Kitty."

"Will do."

Roberto pushed Ray off the bed and he screamed once he hit the cold floor. He stood up seething and pushed Roberto back.

"Why would you do that?" He yelled pushing him again.

"Um Ray your teeth are green." Jean told him and gave him Kitty's mirror. His eyes widened and he rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I swear my mirror is like totally going to break soon. So are we going to go see Bobby and Jamie now?"

"Sure Kitty." Rogue said and walked out the door and across the hall. "Hey get up!" She yelled and banged on the door. The door quickly opened and a green haired Bobby said, "Go away."

About five regular Jamie's and one green haired Jamie came up behind him. They all waved madly at Rahne who was walking down the hallway. She waved back but continued walking.

"Never mind." Jean told them and they all walked away.

"Bobby and Jamie are behind all these pranks." Amara told them once she was sure they were far away from Jamie and Bobby's room.

"What makes you say that?" Rogue asked as she leaned against the wall.

"Well Bobby was wearing a wig. His real hair could be seen underneath it. And if Jamie's hair was dyed then his clone's hair would be too."

"You're right." Jean said with a glint in her eye, "All we need is some proof." With that said she closed her eyes and focused on Bobby's thoughts. In a few minutes her eyes snapped open and she was seeing red.

"Why those two. This dye they used will last for two months."

"What!" Amara, Kitty and Rogue yelled.

"Just wait until I get my hands on them." Rogue growled and punched the wall.

"Well girls I say what are we doing standing here when there are two boys who need to be taught a lesson?"

"Quite right Amara but we should like get Kurt. Since his fur is green."

"No need Kitty. I'm right here." Kurt replied from the doorway to his room. Glances and evil grins were shared before the five descended on Bobby and Jamie's room. Nobody heard the scream coming from behind that door and if they did they didn't care. And nobody said anything about the completely green dyed Bobby and Jamie tied to a tree outside.


End file.
